Birthdays aren't bad at all?
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: A year came again and it's Gintoki's birthday again. Will this year's birthday pass again without anyone remembering? Or will someone out there ready to celebrate his birthday? And while celebrating his birthday, he recalled his first time falling in love and how that girl changed him. How will it turn out? Gintoki x OC. birthday fic, one-shot


I know it is too late for this fanfiction. But I want to greet my husband-I mean Gintoki a happy birthday. This fanfiction is for of course, for the one and only the king of trollers, Sakata Gintoki. In this fanfiction, Gintoki will be together with my OC, Sakakibara Satsuki from my other fanfiction, Life is like a box of chocolate and please do read it. This takes place before the arc in my fanfiction, which is Life is like a box of chocolate, in the Sword Art Offline Arc. Anyway, so much for the introduction and let us proceed to the story.

I do not get it. Why do people celebrate birthdays? It is just a couple of numbers and the day wherein you're born, that's all. People celebrated it with delight. As for me, nope, I haven't gotten myself into such mess. And I guess, for my birthday this year, I'll be celebrating it alone again.

It's not like I wanted to swallow in self-pity, nothing like that. It's just that life me long time ago that birthdays are the same as regular days. The Earth just keeps on turning to the Sun, everybody goes to their usual business. And there you have it, after that special day, you'll be alone again and everything will be turning back to time. So I do not bother telling it to anyone I met, not even Kagura and Shinpachi, not even Satsuki. No one knows when my birthdate takes place.

October 10, that is my birthday. When I got up that morning, everything was normal. Kagura was still sleeping, Shinpachi hasn't arrived yet and Satsuki is here also still fast asleep. And yes, it is really unusual for me that I will bother to get up as early as I could for them not to notice that it is my birthday. It's just another usual day with two differences. First, it is my birthday and second I want to be alone.

I dressed quietly, not wanting to wake up Kagura. Instead of going to my usual route, I turned to the opposite direction and started to walk. I never understood why I like spending the rest of my birthday alone. At least in the past I would acknowledge my birthday, but as years goes by, it just become ordinary. But I didn't mind this way though. It's just that it take me a few moments and reminders so that I could accept that.

I stopped for a moment when I see the things that surrounds me. Engrossed by my own thoughts, I didn't even realized my body is leading me at all. Suddenly, a sad smile appeared onto my lips as I continue to mesmerize the current place I am.

 _It was the place where my old comrades were buried in. The place where the war took place 5 years ago._

A sad smile appear on to my features. It was always this place that I come to, every year on this day. I knew instinctively where I want to be on this very day. That is how I always end up on the graveyards.

I passed between the tombstones, putting my hand on each and every one of them. All I can do is to apologize to them because of being too pathetic to not to protect them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you a resting place."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the wind blew gustily onto his features as I tried to avoid it with my hand as I close my eyes for me not to catch a speck. It stopped for a moment. I opened up my eyes and saw from afar a tree that springs up maple leaves. It continues to fall from the tree that provides a good-looking scenery.

 _It is really autumn._

Another flashback started to trigger to my brain. And my instincts just take over me and I run over the place of the maple tree. It took me minutes to get in there. I was shocked when I saw a herd of sunflowers rustling over the hill with the maple tree there. Slowly, I stroll over the herd and went to the maple leaves.

Seeing this scenery made me mesmerize about the things in the past. I know that there things that makes it bad like my fallen comrades. But there are good things too… Touching the trunk of the maple tree and eyeing the sunflower fields. I reminisce about the good old' days… It was 5 years ago…

 _The first time that I've been in love._

…

It was in the midst of the war. And I have to find my other comrades for them to be able to retreat for a moment against the Amantos. Wandering all over the forest somehow I was really lost and I do not know where the heck I am. I pulled out harshly the bushes and vines; discovering something that I do not know that the moment I saw will change my whole life. With some twigs and leaves all around my head, I saw a girl with square-framed glasses. She has large scarlet eyes. She also has azure hair with part of her bangs come to rest on the right side of her eyes. Her azure hair is twisted in a long thick curl, which runs over her left shoulder and down the front of her chest. She has a slender figure and large breasts. Plus she is wearing a long green kimono with blue obi and red scarf wrapped to her neck.

Her eyes were twitching when she saw me. I do not get it seems that this girl is really shocked when she saw me.

I arched a brow and step a little bit closer to this girl, "Hey girl, what's your name?"

She stepped a little bit backward. Her lips stuttering at this moment. I sighed and added, "Come on, I'm not going to bite you or anything though. What's your name?" As I walked a little bit towards her but she got so nervous that she blurted out her name.

"H-Hamano M-Meiko!" She abruptly stated. After she stated her name it felt like she wasn't sure about it as she brought a face of awkwardness.

"Hamano Meiko?" I repeated.

Her eyes twitched as I repeated her name. This awkward atmosphere made me have chills down onto my eyes. This girls is really weird it's just like she invented her name or something. Nonetheless, I do not get it and this girl right here is weird. Out of nowhere, her knees falls and she clutched over her stomach as I can see onto her features that she is suffering. I look over her stomach and saw that there is blood over it. I didn't hesitate to assist her.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay… Reall—"

I can see that she is being strong despite being a girl. And I know that she was about to lose blood already. So I do not have any choice to carry her out of the forest but I cannot say at this moment I am lose and I do not know which way is the hideout. Anyway, I'll give it a shot. I do not have any choice so I carried her into my back but then she struggled a little bit from my grip.

"W-What are y-you doing, Gi—Mister!?" She squealed as she tried to struggle onto my back.

"Oh come on. Can't you see, this mister is already helping you, be thankful nerdy girl!" I retorted as I tried to walk slowly. It seems that this girl stopped retorting and just follow me. That is really good. Out of nowhere, I saw some lights coming nearer and there you go Sakamoto just found us. I glance over the girl and saw her gently sleeping on my ba—wait was she sleeping or…. THE HECK!

"Hey! Sakamoto!"

"Ahahahahaha! What?" Again with his annoying laugh.

"We got to hurry! This girl is in grave danger! Where is the hideout?" I rapidly asked him since she might be dead or something and I do not want that to happen. She is an innocent person, she shouldn't be involved here.

"Ahahahaha! Actually, I'm lost too." He replied with that goofy look.

A nerve popped into my features as I scold him, "What the heck is that?! This girl is about to die, idiot!"

He laughed again to me, "It cannot be help! Kintoki!"

"It's Gintoki damn it!" I screeched on top of my lungs. But then I realized that I am just wasting my time onto this idiot. And I realize that my top priority for now is to bring this girl onto the hide out. As for Sakamoto, well, I don't care about that laughing idiot as long as I found the hideout. Sighing about this, I, with Sakamoto, walked over the forest searching for the hideout. And finally, someone found us, one of our comrades waved at us.

I glanced over the girl and I am afraid that she isn't moving at all. Hurriedly, I went inside of the camp.

"G-Gintoki-san!? What are you carrying on your back?" One of my comrades ask.

"A girl lost in the forest. Hurry and prepare some medicine that can cure this girl. Apparently, she has a wound on her stomach." I instructed and the men got on their positions as I lay down the girl on the futon.

"Is she dead?" Zura asked as he peered over the pale looking girl. The girl is breathing heavily while holding out her abdomen. Apparently her green kimono have turned into red because of the blood she lost a while ago. Holding out her hand, I checked her pulse and thank goodness that she is barely managing.

Our comrades prepared some first aid to the girl as I went outside and look at the gloomy scenery. The fog atmosphere made it gloomy that's why. Wondering that when will this war end and when will my comrades stop suffering. Day after day, reminiscing what happen every day, I wanted to back where I belong to; to become myself.

"Gintoki-san! The pretty girl is awake already!"

Because of the call, I got inside of the hideout. As I open the shoji door of the room, I saw the girl again stuttering. Geez, what's with her? I sat on the floor gazing onto her. She was like scared of me? What the heck is with her damn it?!

"Hey." I called out.

She flinched, "Y-Yes!?"

A nerve cracked onto my features as I continually gaze onto her, "You know… Why the heck are you scared of me?"

Hesitating for a moment she fidget for a second and replied, "I'm not scared! Also, Gintoki why the hell—"She paused for a moment onto her statement.

As for what she did, I cannot help but be confuse that she know my name. So I began to ask her, "Hey."

"Y-yes?!"

"Quit acting like that, geez! Anyway, why the heck do you know my name!?" I asked.

And it made the atmosphere got colder. It's like there's a blizzard in this room. I hate it how she make things awkward.

Finally, she spoke up, "We-Well, I kind of hear your name because it was kept on being mentioned by your men…So Gi-Gintoki…..san, right?"

"Well, uh yeah. Actually, I am Sakata Gintoki. And you said that you are, Hamano Meiko right?" I clarified her name. And again, she made that awkward face again. When I am speaking about her name, she got awkward again. I sighed, "You're weird…"

"H-Huh? No, I'm not! Anyway… I am H-Ha-Hamano M-M-"

I interrupted her statement as I screeched on top of my lungs, "Why are you so oblivious of your name?! You do not like it or something?" I sighed more and continued, "Well, your name is striking since Hamano means hope, I think. And Meiko means a flower bud, that's already great unlike mine though."

She just stared at me when I tried to cheer her up. Oh geez, I hate this feeling though. Noticing that it was already evening and the moon is already up in the sky. Thinking that maybe Hamano needs some time to cool off. I stood up and greeted her, "Get some sleep, Hamano. Night!" And I close the shoji door and went back to sleep.

It was morning already since I can feel the bright hot sunshine onto my features. I sit up slowly while enthralling some thoughts not until then I smelled something delicious. It alarmed my sensor for craving some food and stood up fast from my futon; not planning to fold it. I went over the thing that I smelled and found out that my comrades were already eating.

"Ah! Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked as I sit down as well on the table with them. In front of me is a cup of rice and stew. Because of this, it surprised me in this camp, we never had any decent food this past few days. I couldn't help but I ask something, "Hey, I know that for this past few days, we only eat some growing vegetables here, the cooking sucks because Takasugi is a damn pathetic cook and haven't had any meat. Who cooked this?"

"How dare you belittle me, Gintoki?!" Takasugi retorted as he continue to eat more of the said food.

"Calm down, everyone! Ahahahaha! Who else would cooked in the early of the morning? It's of course, the girl who Kintoki broughtin." Sakamoto gladly pointed onto Hamano who is now carrying loads of baskets while adjusting her square-framed glasses.

Hamano hurriedly dashed out of the room. But then stopped when I spoke up, "Err. Wait, where did you get the meat?"

Hamano immediately replied, "I haunted well…. 50 bears in the forest and at the same time got some firewood also. Anyway, I use your katana Gintoki...san."

" _Is she an amazon?!"_

" _50 bears?!"_

" _What the heck is that?!"_

I can hear all around the compound these reactions of my comrades. Of course, I have to agree with their reactions. I do not think that there will be a woman who is capable of doing that early in the morning though.

"Oh! Impressive! Now you can join as a Joui!" Zure emitted.

That made me disagree to what he just stated, "No way! Do not let other civilians get involve in here!"

"Instead of standing there, Hamano-san.. Join us!" Sakamoto urged.

"Ah. No, thanks!" Hamano politely disagreed to his offer.

I got this feeling that she really need to join us. I do not know why but I wanted her to join us. So I tried to peered upon the conversation, "Come on already! Do not be shy already. Well, we want to thank you because at last we had meat for our meal."

"If you say so." Hamano finally started to open up. She laid down the baskets gently as she started to walk and pull out a chair for her to sit on.

"Here. This is your share, young lady." One of our comrades offered her a cup of rice and stew. She mumbled a 'thank you' and started to dig in.

"Oh, miss. I forgot we do not know about your name so may I ask what your name is. By the way, I am Katsura Kotarou." Zura acquaint with.

"Hamano Meiko." She abruptly introduced herself. Finally, that she already got off with that awkward face when pronouncing her name.

"Takasugi Shinsuke."

I sighed as I as well have to introduce myself for the 2nd time, "Sakata Gintoki."

"Well, I am Sakamoto Tatsuma! Nice to meet you!"

Hamano just nodded onto our introduction and continue to eat peacefully. This girl is really a silent type girl that doesn't want to be involved in any more troublesome things. Every day, before we go out and fight some Amantos she will be awake early in the morning preparing for our meal. After that she will leave the compound and be back at night. As for me, even if I am like this, I am worried about Hamano. I do not want her to be involved in this war anymore.

I may have not realize this. I thought that she was just a plain girl with square-framed glasses and our cook. But her importance is more than I've thought. It was a rainy afternoon, the sky was clear and frigid. The air was thick and still. As I was sitting outside of the hideout, I cannot help but be depressed. Many of our comrades have died again.

I stared onto the numerous tombstones of my comrades. Again, I failed to protect them. Why does it end up with like this? I am a disappointment to them. It's always like this people leaving and I absolutely do not have the strength enough to protect them. I can remember them smiling and calling my name. But now, they're gone. They're buried under this ground and I hate it! This is bullshit!

"Shit! Shit!" I continue to mumble these words as I got soaked already under the rain. Needlessly, not care anymore for what will happen to me.

"It's my fault damn it!" I blamed myself for the umpteenth time.

"No, it's not."

Suddenly, out of nowhere someone spoke up against me. I turned my attention to whereabouts of the voice and saw Hamano there, holding out her umbrella for me not to be wet at all.

She again repeated what she had said, "It's not your fault."

"Shut up, Hamano. You do not any single thing about this! Beside you're just our freaking cook, you do not know how we fight outside of the compound! Also—"I stopped in the middle of nowhere, seeing her languish look made me stop. What is happening? I just hurt this person's feelings because of me.

Out of nowhere, she put her hands onto my collar; tightening her grip. Pulling me towards her and clasped my forehead with hers. Blood continued to trickle onto our foreheads as I push her away. Damn it, it hurts! Our bloods blended over the water

"What the heck is with that?!" I retorted while holding the wound on my forehead.

"Gintoki-san, you're a retard!"

"Huh? How dare you call me a retard, moron!" I retorted as well.

She sighed and she scolded again on top of her lungs, "Because nobody asked you to protect them!"

In these words, my mouth agape from her teachings. Puffing up her arms onto her waist she continued, "Gintoki-san, no one asked you to protect them. They came here with you because they wanted to. They knew that one day, they'll die. But you see, they were able to smile until their last. Gintoki-san, nobody's at fault here so stop blaming yourself. They also do not want to see you like that. I do not want to see you like this, the Gintoki-san that I know is that you always smile despite of these things. So…" She bowed for a moment and continued, "Please smile…"

Without noticing the sky cleared up, she lifted up herself and stared at the sky as well. Glancing over me, she turned her attention to me, "The sky cleared up!" And cheerfully stated those words. I can feel that my cheeks started to burn up onto this scenery. Hamano means hope. And Hamano just gave me hope. Gazing from the corner of her eye with that smile, she extended her hand to me, "Stand! I will show you something beautiful." She pulled my hand and we run off somewhere. Clueless in where we will be going, I just kept on being tugged by Hamano with that smile that never fades in her features.

"We are here!" She introduced. Before me, I saw a field of Sunflowers growing all over the hill. I can see it that it's really well-taken care of. Maybe—

"Welcome to Fields of Hope, Gintoki-san!" She welcomed me in a warm gesture while spreading her arms to the field. The gusty wind shook some of the petals off from the sunflowers. My eyes were widened and my mouth were wide open onto this scenery mixed with that precious smile.

"Gintoki-san? Hello.." She waved a hand onto my face and I snap back to reality.

"Hamano, are you the one who—"

She cut my question and answered abruptly, "Yes, this is why I always wake up in the morning to prepare your breakfast and after that visit this hill. I just discovered it a few weeks ago and it's really pretty so I want to take good care of it. By the way…" Again she held my wrist and pulled me onto the top of the hill. She lets go of it and pointed onto the maple tree, "Let's see we have autumn this season right. So, I also take good care of this maple tree!"

"Hamano, you know what you're so great." I complimented her as I gaze above the tree.

"H-Huh? Why?"

"It's a secret." I teased her as I go down onto the hill. Leaving her hanging, she catch up onto me.

"That's unfair! Anyway, since you knew about this, I might as well tell you something. If you're sad, depressed or anything that corrupts your mind. Go to this place, rest. It will calm you and give you hope."

After that moment, I couldn't take Hamano's precious smile out of my mind. Scratching the back of my hair, I walk around the compound finding a solution onto my horrible problem. Every night, I couldn't sleep at all since I kept on thinking Hamano. Also everytime she talks to me, greets me and faces to me, I got this feeling of soft,warm and fuzzy feeling inside of my chest. While thinking about these things, coincidentally, I saw Sakamoto and Hamano talking to each other. My body move onto its own accord and hid myself while sneaking a peek into the two.

"Sakamoto-san, Will you stop nagging me about it? Besides, the plan is going with the flow already." Hamano shrugged as she continued to wash the dishes.

"AHAHAHAHAHA. Then, can I ask a favor?"

She faced her with her eyebrows about to collide. I know she is already irritated with him. "What now?"

"Can I call you Meiko-chan from now on?"

Because of his favor, I was bewildered. Why the heck he'll call her first name? Hamano is alright already. You do not need to go over.

Sakamoto continued, "Well, because Hamano is a little bit long and I prefer Meiko-chan since its cute, right?"

I gritted my teeth from afar. Jeez this laughing idiot is really an idiot! What's the difference? Hamano has 3 syllables while Meiko has 2 syllables. Seriously, of course girls are surprised that they're being called by their first name. And I know Hamano isn' the type of person-

"Sure."

Eh? What the fuck are you thinking Hamano? Do not give that laughing idiot credits. Wait, why am I mad about this? Why am I mad that Hamano allowed Sakamoto to call her by her first name. And wait, I also wanted to call her by her first name!

"Are you sure?" Sakamoto pushed over.

"Well, yes. I do not care at all if you call me either of the two." Hamano dried off her hands from the towel.

"Err. Wait, Meiko-chan!"

Hamano brought out a disgusted face as she heard her first name being called, "Are you really too excited to call my first name that much?"

"Well, yeah! But can I ask you a question?" And again he asked.

Hearing him calling Hamano made me mad for some reasons. I hate it. I hate it if some other guy just got closer to Hamano. I do not know why but I am becoming selfish if it was Hamano we are talking about. I want to be the only one with her. Is this Jealousy? Oh no, wait no please.

"Now, what?" Her annoyed voice resounded all around the compound.

"Our season is autumn and yet you are wearing a scarf onto your neck. Isn't weird?" Sakamoto asked.

Hamano made an indescribable look to Sakamoto and replied, "It's none of your business, geez!" She turned her back to him and started walking the opposite way while grumbling under her breathe. It is when Sakamoto tried to halt her but accidentally slip into a soap and crashed to her as he gripped onto her scarf.

"That hurts…" She mumbled.

My eyes widened onto this scene. Sakamoto is on top of Hamano and it really made me agitated. What the heck is the laughing idiot doing?! How dare he- Wait, why am I so angry about this matter? Geez, I hate this. What is this feeling?

"Nice necklace you have there!"

I cannot see the necklace but currently, Hamano is wrapping back her scarf onto her neck and sighed, "Sakamoto-san, please keep it as our secret. I do not want anyone seeing this."

"Ahahahaha. Why?" He asked.

She stood up and dust herself, "Just keep it. Anyway, I have some business to do will you excuse me."

When she exited the scene, I knew where she'll be in the 'Fields of Hope.' I've wanted to ask many things about her and to clarify this feelings of mine. I rapidly dash out of the spot, I've been and went to the field. It happened for a few moments and finally panting like hell, I'm here. Marching over the maple tree, I scanned the place and it seems that because I dashed over here that I got first.

"It seems that you got here first!" She greeted

"S-So what?" I mumbled embarrassedly

She plastered a smile again to me making me blush. Sitting down under the maple tree, she brought out two lunchbox.

"Hey! Gintoki….san! Do you like tempura?" She asked out of a sudden.

"Well, it's okay for me."

"I felt relieved. I knew that you'll be coming here so I brought two." She unwrapped the cloth wrapping the two boxes and saw fully-fried tempura that really looks delicious, "Tada! Fried Tempura!"

My mouth became watery. Looking at the two lunchboxes somehow made me hungry. She distributed the boxes and we say our thanks to the food. Together, we dig in onto the food. It is really delicious and this is my first time tasting this kind of tempura since all of the tempura that I've been tasted were the same but this time it isn't.

"Where did you get the shrimp?" I asked while chomping another one.

"Early in the morning, I fished some!" She replied enthusiastically as she tried another one. Seeing that happy face of hers made me again blushed but then I remembered how Sakamoto calls her name and how they were trampled to each other.

"Gintoki...san, what's wrong?"

"Are you really that close to Sakamoto?" I asked her without any hesitations left in my mind.

She gasped, "What's with this question? All of you in the compound are precious to me so why asking me that?"

I couldn't say it. The mere fact that I wanted to get a special treatment from her. And that I wanted to call her by her first name. not just her first name but nickname as well!

She puffed her cheek, "You're hiding something! Gintoki-san, tell it to me."

But I kept silent, geez this girl. She doesn't need to pry it at all.

"Fine!" She declared as she stood up with her fist tightened. I just gazed at her while giving that determined look. She faced the maple tree and then gazed back to me, "I'll tell you something, for you to tell me what is bugging you inside. I will just do this once. Actually, I have fear of heights but then I got no choice to tell you that I can be trusted!"

She tried to climb up to the trunk of the maple tree then to the branches. Seeing this made me alarmed, I tried to halt her from doing this ridiculous thing.

"Hey, Hamano! Stop it!"

"I won't until you tell m-me!" She tried to grasp and climb up higher bit by bit. I noticed that one of the branch is about to snap and tried to alarm her but then it's too late since it snapped before I opened up my mouth. Without any thought for the next move, I shouted out her name, "Meiko!" And tried to open up my arms as wide as I could. Also, trying my very best to catch her. Fortunately, I was able to catch her on time but the result is that I was tripped and we landed over the sunflower fields. I rapidly held my body and sat properly. I was surprisingly shocked about her facial expression. She is really scared.

It was written all over her face. Her widened and teary-eyed eyes, rapidly breathing and that shocked look.

"Me-Hamano! What's wrong? Hey, I'm sorry that I-"

"That was okay…" She stopped me from saying my apology. As she also sit up straight and faced me, "It's alright. Like hell, I was totally scared! I thought I'm going to die! Anyway, now that I've revealed something now it's your turn."

"H-Huh?" I stuttered with a blush.

"You're going to tell me what's bugging you."

I sighed. There's no escape from this girl. I stood up leading her to the grassy fields up to high to the maple tree. And we lied over the grassy fields while gazing upon the blue sky. But then I got uneasy to tell the truth to her so I sat up while she remained.

" The truth is that… I do not know why but I got mad when people get close to you." I started.

"What? Why?"

"Also, I overheard your conversation with Sakamoto. He was really close to you and even got to call you by your first name. I do not know why I got so mad that's why I asked you about him a while ago. Anyway, do you like him?" I asked without any regret to my face at all.

Well she abruptly responded, "Well, I like him as a friend! That's all, no more reasons. Is that all?"

"N-No.." I mumbled while facing her with a slight blush. I got no choice but speak on what's in my mind, "Hamano, can I call you by your first name?!"

 _Oh wait… Oh shit…._

Seeing her face made it awkward. Of course she chuckled at me. That's totally absurd! Oh my freaking ideas.

"It's okay…" She finally agreed.

 _She said it was alright._

This time I think deeply. I do not want to be in a level with Sakamoto. I want to be higher. I know. I am being selfish but I can't help it and I do not have any clue about it.

Without any hesitations again, I opened up my mouth, "Can I call you Mei?"

 _Oh fucking shit. I did it again._

Holding out my pitiful mouth, I tried to cover up my mess, "Well, no! Do not consider this! You see, my mind just speak on its own! And I-" I stopped when I saw her laughing. Seeing this scenery made me again flustered, she is really beautiful.

"Well, your mind isn't absurd. Your mind is superb! I haven't think of that nickname or wait I am not creative enough about that. Sure, you can call me Mei." She stated with that smile.

Oh gosh, I did it. My heart kept on raising. I rejoiced to this sudden declaration and I am glad that I have this 'superb' mind.

Countless time we've been together. And I do not know what to do when I am with her. Every time I am with her I can feel my heartbeat fast, blood rushes to my cheeks and I cannot get the idea that I cannot sleep every night because of her.

There was a time wherein she is out again for some reasons like taking care of the fields. And we are here drinking sake and beer. Because Joui patriots weren't just all about war but also meant to have fun. So as we are drinking sake, this idiot just pried up something.

This idiots will remain idiots but I guess that I have to share something about Mei.

"Hey idiots!" I called.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm Katsura!" Zura retorted as he drink another cup.

"You know what, this past few days I got closer with Mei." I started. I brought the cup onto my lips and took a sip.

"Who the heck is Mei?" Takasugi asked.

"Hamano… Hamano Meiko! I gave her a nickname!" I responded to Bakasugi and continued, "Well, you know these past few days. I got closer and closer to her. And every time someone got close to her, I felt like blood is rushing over my head and will explode because of that. Also, every time when I am with her my heart beats fast and blood rushes to my cheeks. Plus, I cannot stop thinking about her."

"That's…. love, Kintoki!" Sakamoto declared making me feel shocked.

 _Do I like her? Wait, why, how?_

"Wait, how? How do you know about that? Are you sure?" I shot back with many questions.

"It's because you got jealous over her! Also, you cannot stop thinking about her. No doubt, that is love! Kintoki, you love Meiko-chan!" Sakamoto added.

It made my world shutter. He is right. I am mad to him before because I got jealous to her. I cannot also deny the fact that I can't stop thinking about her. Now that, I have realized my feeling towards her. I do not know how to act in front of her. Knowing that, she won't even return my feelings as well. Also, if she'll get acquainted with me. I cannot ensure her happiness since I do not know if I'll die within the war.

I sighed. I hate it that I want to be with her but I can't.

We partied all night and I tried as well to clear my mind. With a bottle of beer, I know I can solve this! I wanted to forget my feelings about her as soon as possible! Anyway, the result of partying overnight made me drunk having a hangover. Morning as it is, I lay down the tatami floors with my comrades. I remembered last night wherein by chance Sakamoto gave me a sunflower hair clip in exchange for a bottle of booze. I do not know why he did it but I just accepted it while remembering Mei's face.

I again look back again to my memories and remembered Mei's words. That whenever something is bugging me, I can go to fields of hope. So before waking these idiots up, I washed my face and tried to rapidly go there.

Finally, I got into the field. Seeing this wonderful setting to top with the relaxing sunrise of the sun, the sunflowers blended within the sun made me somehow astounded. But then, I was surprise when I saw a person on top of the hill. I couldn't easily spot the person since the sun shined a strong light into my eyes.

Then again, the person started to sing something. And guess what I recognized this voice…

 _It's Mei…_

Her song somewhat gave me some answers to my question. This leave I flabbergasted from the things in front of me. Mei is really great. She was good in gardening, cooking and singing. Her voice soothes my dejected heart turning to a spirited one. Her ideas, the way she calms me, the way on how she surprises me and how she comforts me. All of it. That's the reason of my current situation is.

 _That's the reason that I fell in love to her._

The lyrics of the song resounded into my ears.

 _Now within my own heart  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far  
In the name of peace  
Fields of hope_

The song is nearly at its end but it didn't fail to surprise me. She didn't fail me. She didn't fail to amuse people around her and I wanted to do that as well. When the song ended its last line, "Fields of Hope" pertaining to the field. Mei notices me and invited me on top.

I clench over the sunflower clip in my hand as I completely gaze at her. I noticed something when she faced to me, her bangs is hindering her right eye from seeing. So I changed my mind and I'm going to present this clip to her.

"Mei, I have something to give you." I started.

She gasped, "What is it?"

I hurriedly brought out the hair clip that Sakamoto gave me. I held her hand out and gave it to her. Once she saw it, she formed a smile onto her features.

I tried to explain the meaning behind the act while hiding out my flustered face, "W-Well, you know, your bangs hinders you from seeing from your right eye so I gave you that. Plus, you take good care of the field and love sunflowers so yes… that's it…"

She clipped it onto her bangs revealing her scarlet eyes from her glasses, "Thank you, Gintoki." After that statement, her smile brought out a sad smile.

I was worried that out of the blue I asked, "What's wrong, Mei?"

"I have to tell you something…" She faced me with seriousness. Her eyes reverted from mine and turned her body against me, continuing, "I am not from this year."

My eyes widened from the sudden realization.

She added, "Actually, I'm from 5 years in the future, I just came here because of a book. That's why, in able to get back in the present, I will wait for a full moon."

I tried to comprehend these words. Mei is a time traveler? What is she an amanto? I do not get any single detail of her statement. As I faced down completely puzzled.

"Do not get me wrong, I am not an amanto nor a time traveler. I'm simply a human being no more no less. It's just that maybe I'm been transported here so that I could be save well since when we first met I got a wound in my abdomen. I know you won't believe me but I need to tell you this." She explained.

Out of the blue, I didn't hesitated but to say these words, "Mei, I believe you."

I asked a question, "When will be the full moon?"

"Tomorrow." She answered abruptly.

 _In this realization, my world shuttered._

Night came, I couldn't sleep. Mei will be leaving tomorrow. But I haven't even tell her my feelings yet. I'm just too stubborn. I do not know what to do if Mei will leave. Will I be happy or depressed? Will I be able to continue or not? If I can't tell her my feelings then I'll be broke out. I have decided!

 _Tomorrow, I'll confess to Mei._

The sun was about to set when I arrive to the field. I can see Mei sitting in the grassy fields as she continued to stare upon the sky while humming the song that she sang yesterday. It seems that she noticed me and brought out a smile.

"Gintoki-san! Here." She held out a cute lunchbox into my hand, "It's tempura! I couldn't celebrate your birthday tomorrow because I'm leaving but I wanted to tell you that thank you for everything." She cheered me.

I bit my lip onto this sudden gift from her. Even if about an hour she'll leave this period and went back to the present but still my selfish desire wanted her to stay here with me. A sad smile appeared onto my features as I accepted her gift, "Thanks."

"Gintoki-san, I'm thankful that I met you. Without you, maybe I won't survive at all. You shared different kind of stories that I didn't know. Because of that, I knew things about you and I can do better things in the future." She started.

I as well, started to speak up. But then, I noticed that the sun set and the full moon is about to rise. A sad smile appeared on her features as well as to mine. I hold out her hand and gaze upon her scarlet eyes, "Mei, the truth is I do not want you to go."

"H-Huh? Hey, wait you're too close!" Mei tried to push me but then I tightened up our gaps to each other. I can see that her face began to enflamed. I couldn't careless, I wanted to tell her how I feel!

"Mei, you changed me!" I continued while as I hold out her hand and locked our eyes. Before it's too late, I want to say it all. In any time, the moon will rise up.

"Huh? Wait how? G-Gintoki-s-san?!" She stammered. Well of course, it'll be so obvious since she'll be surprise that I am acting like this.

"You were there when no one is there! You're the one who pulled me out from this solitude! When morning comes, you'll smile to me like the sun. Every time life is cruel, you're with me, with that dazzling smile. Your smile is enough! Without you, maybe I'll broke, you're my life. You even tried to cheer me up. You can even forget my birthday, it's your choice. But you choice is to celebrate it. I hate it how you considered me as something so precious!" In the middle of my explanation, I didn't notice that the book she is holding dropped on the ground causing it to open to Mei and there a light shine on her. I can't. I can't imagine that she'll be leaving. I just can't. I furrowed my brows in frustration.

 _I do not want her to leave._

 _I love her._

 _I do not want anyone else to take her._

Suddenly, Mei held my cheeks flashing a smile again, "Gintoki-san, that's enough. Thank you. I didn't realize that I did many things to you. I am really happy. Gintoki-san, do your best to live. In that while, in the future I surely will be crossing paths with you. Until then, survive with your comrades. Treat them as valuable things."

"I can't." My voice shakes, "Mei, please… Stay with me… Please…"

Mei shook her head, "I can't…"

"Mei… I've always been in love with you!" I suddenly confessed out of extreme anxiety. Her eyes widened from my confession. Her mouth was wide agape. I can see her being flustered.

"G-Gintoki-san? That was just a mere joke right? I sure do love you as a—" I cut her.

I know she'll be denying it. But I wanted to make things clear to deliver my feelings safely, "No, I love you romantically! Mei, I love you!"

The full moon shine brightly in the sky. I know that she'll be taken by the book. I know, I'll miss her.

"Thank you. I do n-not know how to express myself in this kind of way. But all I can say is thank you. But, I am about to go so feel free to fall in love again. There are many fishes in the sea! Do not focus on me. Find love." She stated while trying to keep her pace and continued, "Before I leave, I wanted to tell you that please take good care of this field."

"Yes, I will." I declared, "But I wanted to tell you that, I won't hesitate. I will find you in the later future. Mei, I will find you and fall in love with you again. I won't hesitate to fall. And I will find you in the later future!"

She handed me the hair clip, "On a second thought, I'm not into flowers. I'm into pink hair clips." She grinned onto me, "Lastly, please protect me in the future Gintoki… See you 5 years later."

 _And she disappeared, leaving only with her glasses and hair clip._

 _I won't forget you._

 _Mei._

 _I will find you and I will fall in love with you again._

….

Back to reality, that was a hell long flashback. I touched the trunk of the maple tree while curving out a smirk, "Like hell, I will forget you." After that, I walked out of the field and head straight back to the Yorozuya. After a few moments, I am in front of the shoji door and sighed. Again, I will bring back my mask and forget that I was completely a jerk a while ago.

I slid down the door open. But then, I noticed that the whole place is dark. I didn't sense this happening. Suddenly there's a candle with a cake that pop out holding by someone while singing a song.

 _Happy Birthday to you…._

 _Happy Birthday to you…_

Wait, I recognized this voice.

 _Happy Birthday…. Happy Birthday…._

The light headed straight towards me.

 _Happy Birthday to you…_

Satsuki faces me with a smile, "Happy Birthday, Gintoki." As she curved out a smile, I remembered something that resembles Mei. That smile, that undying smile. Also, when she speak my first name just like her… She blew out the candle light. And the lights went on, surprisingly, Shinpachi and Kagura jumped off puffing out the party poppers.

"Happy Birthday, Gin-san!"

"Happy Birthday, Gin-chan!"

Satsuki eyed me, "Happy Birthday, Gintoki!"

I was stunned and bewildered. I didn't see this coming. These brats knew my birthday and I couldn't help but return a smile to them, "Thanks!"

"Come on, let's get inside!" Kagura invited us since it'll be eating time. Shinpachi and Kagura rushed inside leaving me with Satsuki.

"Satsuki!" I called out.

"What?" She faced me while lifting a brow.

I jerked my forehead to her smoothly to hers . For a moment we both froze to our pace while eyeing each other. I looked at her face closely. Damn it, I really love Satsuki. She never failed to surprise me just like Mei.

"W-what?" Finally, she broke the ice.

"Idiot flat-board." I teased and rushed over inside avoiding to get hit.

"Idiot, Gintoki! Jeez!" Satsuki brushed off and went inside as well.

Anyway, as for this year's birthday…. I conclude that…

It's not bad at all!

 **I know weeks already passed! But no one can stop me! Anyway, happy birthday to GintokI! May you end up with Satsuki! HAHAHAHAHAHA. If you want to read the story of Satsuki and Gintoki, you can read it in my account. It is entitled "Life is like a box of chocolate". Also my Toushiro x OC fan fiction, "From me to you". Thanks!**


End file.
